Prometimos querernos Dramione
by Karumen Uchiha Black
Summary: Hermione Granger, nacida de muggles. Lo que algunos llaman "sangre sucia". Draco Malfoy, hijo de una de las sangre pura más conocidas. Querese les duele, pero amarse... muchísimo más. Una historia de amor completamente prohibida, dulce y a la vez amarga. "—Si nuestro amor es una tragedia... ¿Por qué eres tú mi salvación?" Bienvenidos a una historia de amor verdadero.
1. Nota de la autora

LOS PERSONAJES DE J. K ROWLING NO ME PERTENECEN. Si fueran m os, yo no estar a aqu fantaseando con la pareja que m s me gusta, y alg n pelirrojo hermoso entre otros seguir an vivos.

Aviso que, yo no voy a cambiar la personalidad de los personajes, ni voy a a adir algunos inventados ni nada por el estilo. Intentar serle fiel a las pel culas y a los libros como pueda, sin copiarlos claro est , y adem s cambiar algunas cosas (No va a afectar en absoluto a lo que realmente quiere significar la historia.) Es mi primer Dramione, as que espero que os guste.

Un abrazo!

POR FAVOR, QUEDA PROHIBIDO COPIAR, ESTE FIC ES ORIGINAL M O. TODOS LOS DERECHOS RESERVADOS. 


	2. Capítulo 1: Reencuentro

El sol brillaba con bastante intensidad aquella ma ana. Era el d a anterior a los comienzos de los nuevos cursos de Hogwarts, por lo que el Callej n Diagon estaba repleto de alumnos de todos los cursos en busca de sus materiales y acompa ados de sus padres. Estaba feliz, durante aquellas vacaciones no hab a tenido apenas noticias de Harry y de Ron, as que ese d a los ver a a ambos y en pocas horas estar an sentados en el mismo vag n del Expreso de Hogwarts .

Ten a ganas de contarles todo lo que hab a estado haciendo. C mo a sus padres le hab an ascendido en el trabajo, la playa que hab a visitado, la ropa nueva que hab a comprado... Quer a contarles absolutamente todo.

Sus padres se hab an ido con los de Ron a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante, asegurando a la casta a de que sus dos mejores amigos no andar an muy lejos.

Gringotts. Es lo primero que se le pas a Hermione por la cabeza. Si iba a comprar su nuevo material para el quinto curso en Hogwarts, tendr a que ir al banco m gico, ya que solo pod a pagar con dinero de la Comunidad M gica.

Estaba bastante feliz. Volv a una vez m s al Colegio, donde pr cticamente estaba creciendo. Era una segunda casa para ella; siempre que estaba all se sent a feliz... dejando de lado algunos detalles con determinadas personas. Pero los insultos hacia su persona y ser una "sangre sucia" hab an dejado de afectarla en cierta manera. Menos cuando era cierto rubio qui n lo dec a.

Se quit esos pensamientos de la cabeza y sonri al instante al ver de nuevo todo lo que estaba antes sus ojos.

Comenz a andar mientras que miraba a todos los lados en busca de una cabellera pelirroja o unas grandes gafas. Y fue en ese momento cuando escuch la voz chillona y suave de Luna Lovegood. La verdad es que de todas las personas no esperaba encontrarse con ella. No era porque le cayera mal, simplemente nunca hab a mantenido una conversaci n larga con Luna: casi siempre era un "hola, qu tal." "Adi s. "

Muy buenos d as Hermione, vas a sacar dinero para comprar el nuevo material? Un punto para Luna. La verdad es que era un poco obvio, pero ella siempre ten a esa inocencia encima.

Igual t ? Le respondi Hermione con una suave sonrisa, al igual que ella. Luna asinti ante su respuesta y Hermione le volvi a dedicar una sonrisa . Nos vemos en Hogwarts, Luna Susurr cuando not que ya hab a llegado su turno. Simplemente se gir y sinti como Luna desaparec a de all como hab a llegado.

Todo se realiz correctamente y Hermione ya ten a en una peque a bolsa un poco de dinero. Por fin. A la casta a no es que le agradasen mucho las criaturas que se encargaban de aquello, pero eso no quitaba que no sintiera respeto hacia ellas. Al fin y al cabo pertenec an a la Comunidad M gica, y ella respetaba todo lo que estuviera relacionado con eso. Prefer a no meterse en problemas porque si no... de d nde sacar a el dinero? De ning n lado.

Sali del banco m gico en busca de Flourish and Blotts, pues es all donde tendr a que comprar sus libros para el nuevo curso. Aceler un poco, saludando de vez en cuando a personas que la miraban con una sonrisa. A algunas las reconoc a, pero otras eran simplemente desconocidos a pesar de haberse cruzado con ellas por los pasillos de Hogwarts. Gir en una esquina cuando pudo apreciar a lo lejos el cartelito de la tienda, y se adentr en ella encontr ndose con Neville y Seamus entre otros. Esos dos eran la alegr a de la huerta; pr cticamente se pasaban el d a riendo y bromeando entre ellos.

Hermione! Chill un nervioso Neville mientras se acercaba con la velocidad de la luz a la chica de ojos miel. Ella simplemente suspir rodando los ojos y con una peque a sonrisa en el tono de siempre cuando se trataba de Neville.

Buenos d as Neville, hola Seamus El segundo chico nombrado se cre a que hab a pasado desapercibido, pero no era as . Ya ten is todos los libros? Murmur Hermione en un intento de romper el hielo, pues en menos de cinco segundos ya se hab a producido ese t pico silencio inc modo.

La verdad es que estoy esperando a mi primo, l va a pasar al sexto curso as que puede dejarme sus libros de quinto Los all presentes notaron el nerviosismo de Seamus ante ese comentario, dando a entender que los tendr a de segunda mano. Se rasc la nuca con un poco de desespero, era triste que eso importara. Al menos as le parec a a Hermione.

Yo ahora ir a buscar en las estanter as o se lo pedir directamente al dependiente Hermione les habl con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a pesar de que andaba un poco inquieta, hab a recorrido ya parte del Callej n Diagon y no hab a ni rastro de sus dos mejores amigos. Comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrarse con ellos, pero tampoco tendr an que andar muy lejos.

Hasta luego entonces Hermione, nos vemos en Hogwarts Neville le dedic una sonrisa, arrugado un poco el rostro pero eso siempre le ocurr a. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se hab an esfumado de all y Hermione estaba en medio de la tienda con la mirada perdida. Se hab a quedado en blanco.

Enseguida reaccion y comenz a buscar en las estanter as. Las hab a peque as, altas y muy altas de diversos colores: algunas eran blancas, otras negras, marrones... Pens durante un momento si ir a al dependiente a pedirle los libros del nuevo curso directamente, pero su mente curiosa le incit a lo contrario. As que eso es lo que hizo. Buscar a los libros por su cuenta; as mataba un poco el tiempo. Como ya se sabe, a ella le encantaba estar rodeada de libros. Eso le hac a feliz.

Sus pies se mov an con lentitud, bajando y subiendo la vista de vez en cuando fij ndose en la estanter a y en la carta que ten a entre manos: en ella se encontraba la lista de libros para el nuevo curso en Hogwarts. Encontraba libros en los que se estudiaban diversas cosas pero cada vez m s dif cil al parecer. Cuidado de criaturas m gicas, Defensa contra las artes oscuras de varios niveles... Sin quererlo, Hermione tuvo que cerrar la boca pues se estaba quedando maravillada con todos los libros que hab a all .

Alz un poco m s la vista en una de las estanter as y encontr al fin el primer libro que figuraba entre la lista: Libro de pociones. As que alz su brazo y sujet entre su peque a mano el gran libro. Gir sobre sus tobillos cuando apreci de reojo el siguiente libro: Defensa contra las artes oscuras. Al leer eso, Dios sabe por qu Hermione sinti un escalofr o recorrer toda su espalda. De repente apareci en su cabeza una imagen de Voldemort.

Sacudi la cabeza en un vano intento de que desapareciese de su mente ese ser infame. Cuando despu s de unos pocos minutos hab a terminado de encontrar todos los libros, se top con una fina espalda vestida de negro y un pelo de igual color solo que por la parte de abajo, blanco como la nieve.

En ese momento, unos ojos marr n oscuro se toparon con los ojos miel de la estudiante. Ninguna separ la mirada hasta que Hermione se percat de con quien estaba iniciando una batalla de miradas: nada m s y nada menos que Narcissa Black. Bueno, mejor dicho Narcissa Malfoy. La mujer simplemente se limit a mirarla seria y al fin, la casta a baj la mirada avergonzada por sus actos. Qu hac a Narcissa en el Callej n Diagon? La gente como ella no sol a frecuentar ese sitio y... Malfoy apareci en su cabeza. D nde estar a l? Tendr a que aguantar sus insultos un curso m s... y no sab a si podr a soportarlo.

Con velocidad se dirigi hacia la puerta, a n sintiendo la mirada de la madre de Draco sobre sus espaldas. Descart de la carta de Hogwarts todo lo que ya hab a comprado: todo el conjunto de libros y algunos materiales que le servir an para la clase de pociones. A n le faltaban la nueva t nica que usar a para ese curso, una mascota y... Poco m s, pues su varita a n segu a "viva" desde el primer curso.

Se desliz entre la gente en busca de la tienda de t nicas. Pudo apreciarla ya que en los escaparates nicamente se exhib an desde las capas m s viejas, de segunda mano, hasta las m s exclusivas que costaban bastantes galeones. Se adentr en la tienda, la verdad es que casi siempre estaba un poco m s oscura de lo normal. Comenz a viajar por toda la sala, admirando t nicas de todos los colores, materiales y precios. Rod sus ojos sobre toda la tienda, buscando al dependiente, pues quer a comprar su t nica y salir de all cuanto antes, la oscuridad no es que le hiciera sentir como en casa. Lo sigui buscando con la mirada hasta que pudo ver una cabellera rubia de perfil que se encontraba al lado de otra, pero esta segunda con el pelo un poco m s largo. Era Draco. De todas las personas, era el ltimo con qui n se quer a encontrar.

Cuando l estaba cerca, se sent a intimidada. Demasiado intimidada. Draco siempre hab a creado ese efecto en ella; y no sab a por qu . Hab a m s personas que la insultaban pero l siempre estaba por encima; quiz s porque s que lo dec a totalmente en serio.

Granger Cerr los ojos en el momento que escuch esa voz familiar, arrastrando las palabras como de costumbre. Era la voz de Draco.

Se or Malfoy Mir simplemente por educaci n a Lucius y despu s dirigi su mirada inexpresiva a Draco Malfoy, sin siquiera establecer m nima conversaci n con l. Tampoco le agradaba estar frente a Lucius.

D nde has dejado a la cabeza rajada y al pobret n? Draco escup a veneno cada vez que abr a la boca, y esa era una de aquellas veces.

Odiaba que mencionara a sus dos mejores amigos. Nunca se hab a metido directamente con Ginny, y la verdad es que eso lo agradec a. Seguramente ella tambi n estar a con Harry y Ron. Al menos le aliviaba saber que no ten a la pistola apuntando hacia su amiga pelirroja.

Fue en ese momento que Hermione iba a empezar a reprocharle las cosas cuando, una suave voz, como hablando con tranquilidad elimin toda la tensi n que hab a entre ellos dos. Era Lucius; y tampoco quer a escuchar lo que l ten a que decir.

Draco, no te metas con aquellos que son inferiores a ti. D jalos vivir su triste vida Y al igual que su hijo, sus palabras estaban envenenadas . March monos.

Deber a de haberse ido. En cuanto hab a divisado a Draco, deber a de haberse marchado de all . No quer a saber nada de l; no quer a verle. Pero sab a que tendr a que hacerlo durante los a os que le quedaban en Hogwarts.

La mirada iceberg de Draco se pos en la casta a de ella. Hermione no retir tampoco la mirada de l; era mucho m s fuerte que eso. Los ojos de Draco no le iban a intimidar, o eso pensaba ella. Pero lo hac an. Y sus ojos se encontraron en ese momento, advirti ndose, dici ndole el uno al otro que se volver an a encontrar pronto.

Muy pronto. 


	3. Capítulo 2: De camino en el Expreso

La castaña se quedó quieta durante unos instantes recordando la mirada de Draco dentro de la tienda. Sabía que Draco iba a molestarla durante el curso. Recordándole que es una sangre sucia. Hija de muggles. Alguien que no merece la educación mágica. Simplemente _un ser inferior._

Pero una idea se formó en su cabeza, y no quería pensar en eso. Sentía que ese curso no iba a ser como todos los demás; sentía que esa simple mirada iba a cambiar un poco las cosas. Porque Draco era así; seguro que se había sentido ofendido de que Hermione se dignara a mirarle. Probablemente le haría el curso más imposible; otra cosa no podía hacer.

 _O quizás todo se les irá de las manos._

Salió de la tienda de túnicas después de, por fin, haber comprado la suya para el curso. Era una de segunda mano. Tenía suficiente dinero como para comprar una túnica nueva, pero no le apetecía demasiado. Era ahorradora, y el dinero que guardara podría usarlo cuando fuesen a visitar Hogsmeade.

Como momentos atrás, comenzó de nuevo a transitar el Callejón. Aquel inusual encuentro le había quitado las ganas que tenía desde el principio; ahora quería llegar cuanto antes al Expreso, ver a sus amigos y olvidarse de todo lo que había pasado. Sinceramente no quería ver aún a Ginny, porque si se encontraban, ella vería en los ojos de Hermione todo lo que pasaba y aún no quería contarle nada. Se estaba poniendo de los nervios, había visitado casi todos los locales en los que vendían cosas para el nuevo curso y no había ni rastro de sus mejores amigos. Sentía que acabaría tirándose de los pelos a este paso. Necesitaba verles ya, contarles todo lo que había hecho durante el verano, aunque mejor eso lo dejaría para el camino en el Expreso.

Suspiró cansada. Visitaría la última tienda que le falta para completar todo su material y si no se encontraba con Harry, Ron o Ginny, se iría directa al Expreso y allí los esperaría sentada en el mismo sitio que siempre. Ginny se sentaba en un vagón diferente a ellos, pero a veces iba a visitarles al suyo. Abrió la puerta de la tienda y en ese momento, un pequeño pájaro comenzó a revolotear por toda la tienda. Bueno, uno no: cientos. Pequeños y medianos, los grandes que parecían ser lechuzas, estaban en sus jaulas.

Había gran variedad de animales pero, Hermione se fijó en el animal cuyo ronroneo escuchó al entrar por la tienda. Era un gato de mediano tamaño, con la cara un poco arrugada haciéndole parecer que estaba como enfadado y de color canela. El gato enseguida comenzó a acercarse rápidamente a Hermione hasta saltar a sus brazos. La chica de los ojos miel sujetó a su nueva mascota como pudo, pues sin duda había decidido que esa sería su mascota. Porque el gato había elegido a la bruja. Sonrió instintivamente; la verdad es que aquel gato era completamente precioso.

Sus pies comenzaron a deslizarse hacia la dependienta, dispuesta a pagar el precio de su nueva mascota cuando una voz familiar chilló a sus espaldas. Era Ron y seguramente estaría acompañado de Harry. O eso esperaba.

—¡HERMS! —El pelirrojo comenzó a acercarse con velocidad a ella, y Hermione estuvo dispuesta a darle un pequeño golpe ahí mismo, en medio de toda la leonera.

—¡Ronald Weasley! —La castaña sonó tan severa, que el pelirrojo casi tira al suelo una de las jaulas en un vano intento de retroceder. Su mirada mostraba miedo y Hermione lo comprobó. Sin embargo, no retiró su serio semblante.

—¿Q-qué es lo que te pasa, Hermione? —Su voz ahora parecía que se había hecho muy chiquitita. Con todo el cuidado del mundo que Ron ponía, fue acercándose a Hermione.

—¿Que qué es lo que pasa? —Exclamó con los ojos muy abiertos mientras sujetaba aún con fuerza a Crookshanks, que comenzaba a retorcerse en sus brazos—. Llevo toda la mañana buscandoos, Ronald. ¡Y encima he tenido que toparme antes con el imbécil de Malfoy antes que con vosotros!

Era obvio que Hermione estaba nerviosa, pero no era culpa del pelirrojo. Simplemente el encontronazo que tuvo con cierto rubio la descolocó, y encima le sumamos que no había visto a sus amigos durante varios meses. No quería pagar nada con aquel pelirrojo; lo último que quería era tener también problemas con ellos. La simple presencia de Malfoy le había enervado.

—Perdona —Musitó Hermione mientras se acercaba vacilante hacia Ron. En ese momento, su gato salió despedido de los brazos de Hermione y se precipitó sobre la bolsa que el pelirrojo llevaba.

—¡No, cuidado con Scabbers maldita bola de pelo naranja! —Ron comenzó a maldecir mientras que el gato se resolvía en su bolsa en busca de algo, hasta que volvió a los brazos de su dueña.

Hermione aprovechó ese momento para abalanzarse sobre uno de sus mejores amigos y, provocando rubor sobre las mejillas del pelirrojo, le correspondió el abrazo con la misma intensidad que ella. Había pasado por alto el "encuentro" que había tenido su gato con el tal Scabbers de Ron, sea lo que sea. Ya se había puesto furiosa con él demasiado y se arrepentía un poco. Ambos se separaron y luego la castaña miró confusa a Ron, que entendió al momento a lo que se refería.

—Está en el Caldero Chorreante con Ginny y mis padres, así que los tuyos también deben de andar por allí. En pocos minutos llegará el Expreso de Hogwarts así que tampoco es que podamos entretenernos mucho.

Y asimilando las palabras de Ron, Hermione le entregó quince galeones a la dependienta y salieron juntos de la tienda, evitando a toda costa que su gato se abalanzara de nuevo sobre Scabbers.

Y de nuevo como hacía dos años atrás: Andén 9¾. Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en frente de las puertas del Expreso de Hogwarts. Ginny se había reunido con Parvati y Lavender un poco más lejos de ellos, despidiéndose antes de sus respectivos padres. Había tenido que cruzar miradas con Hermione y la pelirroja alzó una ceja, dándole a entender que luego tendrían que hablar. O quizás no.

Los tres amigos habían hecho lo mismo, y Ron ahora se encontraba cubierto por bastantes capas de lana: " _Tápate bien, que ya sabes que en Hogwarts hace mucho frío, mi pequeño..."_ La señora Weasley preocupándose como siempre por uno de sus pelirrojos hijos. No había nadie como ella.

Subieron al Expreso en el momento que las puertas se abrieron, y fueron andando con tranquilidad camino a su compartimento de siempre.

—Tenéis que contarme tantas cosas, chicos —Dijo Hermione en un suspiro mientras dejaba guardado todo su equipaje y se sentaba enfrente de Harry. Ron estaba situado a su lado. Cerró los ojos y alzó la cabeza, apoyándose en el respaldo.

—Yo sigo teniendo los sueños de siempre y... La estancia con mis tíos es como siempre horrorosa —Harry dejó escapar un suspiro después de decir aquello. Mil veces Ron le había ofrecido a Harry ir a La Madriguera pero nunca recibía noticias del moreno, así que acabó por rendirse. Algún día iría, y él le recibiría con los brazos abiertos.

—Yo... —Empezó a comentar Ron, alargando la "o" en el momento que la castaña le miró fijamente para que hablase—. Hemos visitado un lugar con Charlie... —Sus palabras sonaban cada vez más pesadas, y comenzó a rascarse la nuca. Al parecer no se acordaba del nombre.

—Fui a París con mis padres —Hermione habló tan tranquila y dándole al parecer poca importancia a ese comentario—. Vi a Narcissa en el Callejón Diagon.

Harry fue a abrir la boca, pero en ese momento Hermione le interrumpió separando ella sus labios y alzando una mano.

—Yo tampoco sé que hacía allí Harry —y después le dedicó una mirada al pelirrojo que escuchaba la conversación con poco interés—, pero no sé si eso significa algo bueno —Concluyó en el momento que Ron alzó la vista para mirarla.

El Expreso comenzó a moverse.

—Tal vez solo estaría allí de paseo o de compras —Ron comenzó a murmurar mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa con un poco de desespero.

—Los Malfoy no suelen frecuentar el Callejón Diagon, Ron —Harry comenzó a mirar con curiosidad cada movimiento del pelirrojo. Mientras Hermione acariciaba la peluda cabeza de su gato Crookshanks. La verdad es que sí que era un poco raro.

—¿Y por qué os preocupa tanto? Nada os asegura que esa mujer sea como Malfoy y su padre —Su tono comenzó a elevarse un poco más, estaba claro que aquel tema comenzaba a poner nervioso a Ron.

Aunque Ron tenía razón, no podían confiar de todos modos en aquella familia.

Lo único que Hermione hizo fue suspirar. Ya llevaban unos minutos en movimiento, y aún quedaba un largo camino. Dejó a su gato sobre su regazo, y apoyó la frente en uno de los cristales de su compartimento. Expulsaba de vez en cuando su aliento sobre el cristal, creando vaho. Pasaba los dedos de vez en cuando por el cristal, haciendo diversas figuras.

Y pensó en ese momento en Draco, en qué estaría haciendo ahora mismo. Quizás andaba por los pasillos metiéndose con los más pequeños como hacía siempre, o simplemente estaba sentado junto a las ratas de sus amigos que tenía. Quería y no quería llegar al Colegio... y desechó esa idea inmediatamente. Malfoy no le iba a amargar las ganas de volver a su segunda casa.

Iba a ser un año maravilloso.

Harry simplemente pensaba una y otra vez en sus cosas, en los sueños que tenía. Su hermosa lechuza tenía los ojos cerrados, encerrada en su jaula. La verdad es que no parecía estar molestar con ello, pero de todos modos en Hogwarts, de vez en cuando el moreno dejaba que volase libre. Porque hasta incluso ella merecía eso.

Como habréis notado, Ron tiene a la rata y Hermione ha comprado el gato. Es algo que quería destacar ahora; a pesar de que están en quinto curso me apetecía que Ron tuviera a Scabbers y Hermione a su gato, a pesar de que realmente es algo que no va a afectar a la historia.

Besos, Karu.


End file.
